Red Moon, Silver Wolf
by NarratorPrime
Summary: The story of the unifying of Runeterra. A mission harder than it sounds, a unification that has to succeed before the upcoming event that will forever change the face of all our worlds.
1. Frel Jord

**_Chapter 1: Frel Jord_**

**The lands have always been in turmoil since the last summoner war. Thief's and bandits who claim the title champion, warriors torn away from real war to fight for these summoners. The lands have seen far better days. The world has seen far better days for that matter. The world is no longer as it used to be, the league of legends has been disbanded and most summoners were executed on King Jarvans order. To perverse the greater nation he said while ordering the slaughter of thousands. One thing he indeed was right in is that we in Runeterra live far longer than the humans on earth. ****With the League disband and no summoners left, all that remains is the dreaded vile evil from the Shadow Isles. Not to mention the constant war for domination over Valoran and Ionia's Political interference with state affairs. Yes, Runeterra has truly changed over the last decades. Yet, there are still some who fight for the old ways, the old gods and the summoners.**

**You see, when the last summoner was slain; his last words were never spoken. Instead on his final hours the summoner wrote down a prophecy that to this day remains sealed. Summoners are quite simple actually, they are humans from earth; which is another dimension as you will. How they found their way to Runeterra is beyond my comprehension, but I do know they possess a power far more dangerous than any I have ever witnessed. They can enslave and manipulate any inhabitant of Runeterra to their bidding. ****Our story starts in the snowy north, which holds the icy cold capitol Frel Jord. Even in the north battles for these icy cold plains are being waged. The sky is as clear as always and drums are being played in the far distant. The encampment of the mighty and brave Sejuani stands tall before the foot of the mountain. In the last few years Sejuani has proved to be a mighty leader while raiding and pillaging cities and villages. Claiming most of Frel Jord's North Western lands.**

**All tents are loud and cheerful as the camp celebrates yet another victory. All tents but one, one tent is as calm as the clear dark sky. A faint light of a single fire and soft whispers inhabit this one tent. Steps are slowly approaching the tent, the weather changes. What was a clear darkened sky, now is clouded by clouds filled with rage. Winds blow and glide along the night sky, the tent being in its path. As the steps reach closer a white armored paw reaches in between the curtains. ****The rest of the body enters along revealing a huge white bear, covered in victorious armor. The skies settle down as the bear enters the quite tent. The bear continues steadily until reaching the camping fire inside. Next to him a man sits, chanting words while sitting in a meditating position. _"Your spirits will not save us from what is coming my friend."_ The bear said softly. His eye's focused on the fire, images raised from every flame. Visions of the near future and fallen souls of the battlefield.**

**_"Neither will your armor Volibear"_ The man answered, his eyes still as closed. Volibear tapped his armor twice and stood up on both his back paws. The man sighed, dusted off his robe and stood up beside him. The flames now rising even higher they revealed a face of a unknown person. _"Udyr, we are both Shaman's. We have both seen the same future have we not. The time of prophecy is before us."_ The bear mumbled loudly. His expression quickly changed. ****_"What do you suggest, Unifying the kingdom under a single tribe. We would have more luck finding a drop of water in the desert. "_ Udyr replied with a worried face. Volibear knew that this would be his response. It was his initial thought as well. As long as chaos remains in the lands of Runeterra, they will never know true peace or unity. _"I guess we have to do something about that"_ Udyr added, both Volibear and him already knew the objective of this day. As Shaman's their goal now seemed the same.**


	2. Icy Talons

**_Chapter 2:_**

**The icy fields of Frel Jord has always been a contested area. Ever since the three great tribes started their domination over the territory. On this bright and cold evening our story continues in the Capitol of Frel Jord. The palace of the icy talons to be exact. Our story is about to take its first steps and the roles of our champions are about to unfold. The walls are as high as legend has it, the icy towers as glimmering as ever. Frel Jord counts over three-hundred thousand inhabitants, yet so few have powers like the might champions. The capitol of Frel Jord is filled with free slavers from the south. The economy has been flowering the last couple of years and many scientists and professors alike have found their way to the north. It's starting to become a multi-cultural mixture of Runeterrans.**

**There it is, the magnificent castle of the queen of the North. The birds of Frel Jord often fly by it, seeing nothing but a glim in the snow. Approaching closer, the sharp designed structures begin to reveal. High Born nobles roam the palace steps, socializing and gossiping about the latest news. The palace steps soon came to a deadly silence when a large escort appeared. A dozen guards fully armored in the queens sigil stepped alongside the steps, creating a pathway directly into the castle. Children dropped their belongings and rushed to the highest crate to have a glance upon the arrival. Something like this they have never seen in their life-time. It was the well-known arrival of Anivia, the phoenix of Frel Jord. The last time they have seen her, it was during the Summoners War.**

**The crowd cheered and chanted, Anivia the protector of the North and ally to the Queen. Even those chants soon came silence when the skies became brighter and snow started to drop in a slowed pace. Wings, could be heard flapping as the snow started covering the palace steps. Guards, who were supposed to remain dead calm; started shivering in the cold breeze. _"Look there! It's her, It's really her! Anivia!"_ One boy screamed as her saw a shim of Anivia's body appearing over the horizon. ****The glorious wings flapped as the snow formed a single path between the guards. Her beak as sharp as always and wings as huge as legends. Anivia set foot on the ground, on top of her freshly fallen snow path. The guards were as cold as ever, but as soon as Anivia walked by; the warmth started grasping. Anivia made her way to the top of the palace steps, guards opened the doors revealing what seemed to be a throne at the far end of the room. Gently making her way to the edge of the chamber. The doors closed and the guards left the chamber behind it.**

**_"Anivia, you have been terribly missed by the people of Frel Jord."_ The queen said. Anivia shook off the snow covering her wings._ "It's just as terrible as ever here, how much bloodshed still has to come."_ Anivia mumbled. The queen stood up from her Throne and made her way down to Anivia. _"When I, Ashe of the Avarosan; was made Queen. I pledged to unity the Frel Jord. This task is not a simple one Anivia. I hope you understand."_ Ashe replied. ****Anivia broadened her wings, revealing battle scars from the battles she once faced._ "My time is near it's end Ashe, The cycle of life has made it's end; my rebirth shall take quite some time this time."_ Anivia sheathed her wings and slowly started walking to the Queens balcony_ "Follow me Ashe, there is something you have to see."_ Anivia continued walking as Ashe slowly made pace behind the ticking footsteps. Ashe accelerated her pace as she opened the balcony doors for Anivia. Upon arriving on the Balcony, the scenery quickly changed. This was no longer Frel Jord, Ashe turned around only to see that the door had disappeared. They were no longer in the castle, yet the area reminded her so dearly of Frel Jord. _"What is this Anivia, what has happened; where are we."_ Ashe asked in panic.**

**A loud roar from the mountains foot shook Ashe's senses. She quickly took her bow, and armed it with one of her magical arrows. Aiming as the foggy mountain foot, she waited patiently. A flying creature came soaring by. Ashe released her fingers, shooting her arrow directly in the beasts heart. The arrow slipped right through the beast. _"This isn't real Ashe, at least not yet."_ Anivia said. Ashe retook her breath as she sheathed her bow. _"Than where are we?"_ Ashe asked confusedly.**

**The clouds were darkened and blood flowed through the mountain paths. Loud drumming could be heard, but it's not Sejuani's camp. This was the drumming of death, the screams of the people being tortured and feasted upon. Deformed and horrifying monsters roamed the darkness. _"This my dear Ashe, will be the future of Runeterra. This will be its future if our people do not unite. I am of the embodiment of ice magic, and soon; if this happens. My rebirth will end, the world as we know it will end"._ Anivia flapped it wings twice and covered Ashe under one of her wings. Once her wing was off the Queen they appeared to be back exactly where they stood before on the balcony. ****_"There are some shamans and magicians who also had visions of this future. There is a darkness coming, and it's coming for all of us."_ Anivia said. Ashe walked back inside the throne room, looking pale and disturbed. Her only word to Anivia was_ "How?"._ Anivia followed her path and answered_ " When the time is right, you shall know. For now, find those who wish to unity Runeterra as well; form an allegiance. After that, all there is; is stopping the darkness."_**

**Ashe looked at her throne as she wondered who Anivia was speaking about. If this darkness was real, she would need all the champions of Runeterra to unite under a single banner. She already had a number of allies, but it was far from perfect. _"But how do I convince them?"_ Ashe asked. Hearing no reply Ashe turned around only to see Anivia no longer being there. Looking down upon the ground all she saw was an egg. An icy egg filled with Anivia's energy. As Ashe laid eye's upon it, she was amazed by the eggs beauty. Laying one hand on the top, the egg slowly faded away; turning into snow that the breeze took atop the mountain. Hearing the breeze soar by, Ashe also heard a faint voice coming from the breeze _"Faith"_ it said.**


	3. Voodoo Lands

**_Chapter 3_**

**This day brings us to another part of Runeterra. The south has always been known for its relations to magic. Just south east of the great barrier, lays the Voodoo lands. It's a darkened patch of land, where the married couple of city of Noxus were outcast. Gregori Hastur, the Gray Warlock, and his wife Amoline, the Shadow Witch. They both established a tribe of outcasts from all over Runeterra. There true victory however, and strongest point lays with their daughter Annie Hastur, the Dark Child.**

**You see long ago, there was a huge and terrifying bear that terrorized the tribe. It caused havoc and destruction. What many do not know, is that the bear was the embodiment of shadow. This the Shadow Bear terrorized his way to the camp. Their daughter Annie, managed to entrap and force the bear into servitude. He took on the shape of a playful bear, and Annie name him Tibbers. Since that day on, she became well known for this and even entitled to champion of the League. Though her age may seem young, Annie has the mind of an adult.**

**Upon dusk a figure approached the border of the Voodoo lands. His cape as red as blood. He stands tall, as his feminized boots leave thin prints behind. The sudden shrouds of mist make him weary, black magic played a trick; yet he already knew. Reaching in his pocket he took out a small vial he slowly drank. The shrouds slowly cleared as a path revealed itself. Leading to the edge of a small lake, he calmly walks the path before him. The lake seemed still, not a single bird chirping. The waters still and no sounds of anything but the breathing of the cloaked figure. As he makes his way further along the edge, he sees the water shake. Leaning down he takes a glance at the surface of the water that showed the reflection of his pale face and pink hair. With another small quake the surface of the water becomes unclear, but slowly calms again. This time however, it is not his face he sees; but the face of a small child. The cloaked figure grins as he stares into her eye's.**

**"Have you met my bear Tibbers." The reflection asked rhetorically. What was shrouded mist, slowly ignited around the cloaked figure. Flames dancing in a unnatural pattern, but yet not touching him. "Sadly, Yes; many times" the cloaked figure responds as he stands up to face whatever lurks in these flames. A shadowy figure approaches from out the flames. A huge bear, rather it seems a huge teddy bear. It's tear marks and stiches are clearly visible, and it's face corrupted by a darkness. It's tears and stiches leak flames and it's eye's as evil as they say. ****The bear takes a leap at the cloaked figure, rushing him with his claws wide open. The man sets his feet steady and jumps off into the air. As the bear becomes smaller, he hears a crackling of flames above him. The little girl he saw in the reflection is now, higher above him with a huge ball of flame in her hands. She shoots it without hesitation, the man has no choice but to engage in combat as this point. His hands searing forward he releases what seems to be frozen blood shards. The two projectiles collide mid-air releasing a huge pressure pushing the man downwards. His eye's still focused on the girl, he ignored the threat from behind. The bear standing with open arms, catches him; only to grip him once again In an impossible position.**

**"You got me, well played Annie." The man said. The bear stood still without moving a muscle, the man looked behind him gazing on the bears eye's. "You've improved your binding magic. You're becoming stronger every day Dark Child." The man added. Before him came Annie, but unlike the man she didn't seem that eager to see him "I should burn you right here where you stand Crimson Reaper". The man chuckled and released a soft sigh "The Crimson Reaper, how much I have missed that name." The man chuckled as his face and body began turning red. So dense it nearly looked like he was becoming liquid. The bears grip became stronger as he felt the man loosening, until the man exploded into a puddle of red blood. Annie just stood there watching carefully, the blood slowly made its way next to Annie. "You can go now Tibbers." The bear vanished in flames as the puddle of liquid became materialized into the shape of the man once again.**

**"I am not here to fight Annie, we both know what I'm here for." The man said. Annie took her belongings and headed off into the forest. The man panicked, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting "Hey! Wait! Where are you going." The man followed Annie as he slowly made pace next to her "Go back to Noxus Vladimir. I don't want to hurt you." Annie said in a monotone voice. Vladimir reached in his pocket, and gave the girl a small black stone "That belonged to your father, right before he was exiled. We were both experimenting black magic in the tombs of Noxus." Vladimir replied. Annie gazed on the stone, coming to a stop at what looked to be her father's tombstone "I will burn them all." Annie said while placing the black stone on top of it.**

**"This is not the time of Revenge. You have a responsibility now as queen of the Voodoo Lands. Others will soon come to negotiate a peace treaty, they sense the dark powers coming as well." Vladimir said. Annie turned around and faced him with a devious smile " And you are here to represent Noxus and that obnoxious grand general?" Annie replied. Vladimir stepped closer, not a few inches away from Annie " No, I am here to tell you how we will burn them all. Noxus will belong to us soon, and you need a army." Vladimir's face quickly changed as his evil grin took hold.**


	4. Shamanic Destiny

**_Chapter 4_**

**The story continues at the war camps of Frel Jord. Volibear had just spoken to Udyr in his lonesome tent and prophecies were exchanged. Dawn breaks as the two suns rise at the horizon slowly. Udyr still meditating in his tent, he gently stood up from his position. A calm breeze shook the tent as it flew out of the tent, changing the cloaks color on Udyr's back. His eye's turned into humanoid colors as he stood up. Udyr doesn't sleep, or so the legend says. His shamanic ability allows him to travel to the spirit realm, guarded by the four ancient spirits that aid him in battle.**

**Making his way out of the tent Udyr finds nothing but utter silence. The feast of the night has taken its toll on the warrior tribe. Udyr sighs as his feet touch ground outside his tent, the snow clutched between his feet he grips his hand on the tents handle. Udyr made his way to the largest tent in the camp, it's symbol a sigil of the Winters Claw. The fierce rebellion of Sejuani has once again conquered a village of Frel Jord. Outside the tent a huge battle boar was taking rest, it was Sejuani's mount in battle. This boar was known as the terror in the north, until Sejuani single handedly managed to tame this wild beast. Some say he is a Iceborn creature. Making Sejuani one of the few north-lings that possess ice magic.**

**Udyr sets foot inside the tent, calmly getting used to the darkness inside. Udyr had just placed one foot inside as an axe swooped by his head and landed with a terrifying quake besides his feet. Udyr noticed the sigils on the Axe and stepped back carefully. "My presence here is merely to seek the blessing of the Iceborn before my leave Olaf" Udyr said. The darkness in the tent slowly faded as Sejuani the leader of the Winters Claw lit the camp fire in the middle of the tent. Revealing two people inside it, Sejuani, The Winters Claw and her ally Olaf, the Berserker.**

**"I should cut your tongue out Shaman, pledge your allegiance to the north like any other." Olaf shouted. Udyr stepped forward a few steps before he saw Olaf tightening his grip on his axe. "Enough Olaf, let the man speak freely." Sejuani commanded Olaf. Udyr made a quick bow as he continued closer to the camp fire. " I have to take my leave of the north. Urgent matters require my attention up south." Udyr said. Sejuani stood up and made her way closer to Udyr.**

**"Tell me old friend, what is it you see in these vision. Is it my glorious victory over the North." Sejuani chuckled out. Udyr grabbed one of Sejuani's hands. Olaf abruptly stood up, but was interrupted as Sejuani told him to sit back down. "Sejuani, what I see is the destruction of Runeterra. A chain of events that will devour not only our world, but every other world out there. It has to be stopped, as your friend I urge you to seek a unified North." Udyr whispered. Sejuani roughly shook her hand loose as she turned around to Olaf, her gaze changing back to her hand; which as in Udyr's hand.**

**"Of course, I will unify the north. I will unify it under my command!" Sejuani shouted. Olaf cheered and chucked away a pint of ale. "If we cannot unify Runeterra as a whole, there won't be a North to Unify anymore." Udyr said before turning around leaving the tent. Volibear was outside eavesdropping on the conversation. Udyr shook his head towards Volibear and slowly walked along the tents towards the south. Volibear continued in his footsteps until a small passage way into the fields. "Udyr, I wish you the best of luck; but my journey lays to the west. Demacia has to bear news to this prophecy." Volibear said before coming to a stop. Udyr turned around and raised his fist. "Then we see each other on the fields of Justice my friend." Udyr said before turning around and leaving. Volibear glared at his shamanic cloak before him as well turned around and took his leave.**

**The journey of the Shaman has just begun. Back inside Sejuani's tent, Olaf was still cheering as Sejuani's mind wondered off. In a few seconds Sejuani's face turned red of anger as she slammed her fist against the table. " Send a messenger to the Frel Jord Capitol, arrange a meeting with Ashe." Sejuani told her squire. The little boy rushed off to obey the order as Olaf's cheerful face soon turned to a question full one. "You will talk to your sister? For what, let's raid the capitol!" Olaf asked. Sejuani calmly walked past her tent walls, touching the rough leather it was made off. "Udyr is a old friend, if he says Runeterra will suffer such a fate. Then we are all doomed, we will do what is necessary; but we will plot Ashe's downfall behind her back." Sejuani said.**


	5. Earth Exe

**_Chapter 5_**

**The clouds are sunny today, the world has been in peace since the human world's unification. All countries have been united under a single nation, before however world war three ravaged the entire globe. Leaving cities in runes and a death count well over the billions. This day takes us to the human world, the capitol of the Great United Nation. The president has declared this day a special day, it's been a five hundred years since the war. The person of interest however is a lowborn commoner from the ditches of old New York. Not all cities were rebuilt into its old glory, but built upon instead.**

**John Lockhart, a boy who was raised an orphan. Petty crime and smooth words is what got him his reputation as the mouse. Most people leave John alone as he always finds a way to get back at those who do him harm. He's an intelligent human, with above average skill. He currently resides in his home town, and lives in a small apartment he managed to break into. He's not fond of possession, thus leading him into only to have a small locket found in his crib when left behind at a dumpster.**

**John was already a young man, being only twenty-five he quickly realized life is flashing him by. He wanted to live, and to learn. The building he lives at was covered in modern day graffiti, windows shattered except a few. One of them was playing a loud tune, what humans like to call modern day music. Inside this apartment, nothing but a pile of mess was found; everything was torn. The wallpapers, floor and most furniture which was apparently still standing from the old days. In the bedroom, a faint sound came. Close to the door, you could look inside, seeing John laying on the bed. A female wrapped around his arms with his lips sealed on hers. His hands sliding all over her body, he took quick touches at certain places.**

**The female pushed his hands away "Not this time John". John tried harder to get to those places, pushing his hands underneath her clothes. The female's lips were still sealed on his, until his hands reached her breast. She backed off and slapped his face with a wide open palm. "You're disgusting did you know that, we just met a few hours ago and you're already trying to get in!" The female took her belongings and left for the door. John sighed and laid broadly on his bed. "Girls, they're all the same" John said jokingly. After spending a couple of minutes laying down, he took off from his bed; grabbing only his golden locket before leaving for the front door.**

**Leaving the house a tall man was standing at the end of the hallway. John found that strange, in the three weeks he lived here; he hasn't seen a single person. "Uhm….can I help you?" John asked while carefully moving to the staircase. The man, who was wrapped around a dark cloak slowly moved towards John, without saying words he slowly reached for his pocket. John knew what this meant, in this neighborhood it meant you were getting mugged. John quickly ran to the staircase door, and opened it without hesitation. As he opened the door, a figure of a tall man stood behind it. This was the exact same man, John froze for a little while; but his experience with dangers quickly got him back to reality. He turned around, only to find that the man was gone. How did he get to the door that quickly.**

**Without a second thought John ran across the corner into a different hallway. Strange enough, at the end of the hallway the exact same man stood. John knew something strange was happening, but he's seen enough movies to know he was in trouble. His body froze as he feared the worse, the hooded man approached even closer this time. Not a single word he spoke, John stepped two paces back until he bumped into someone. Turning around it was the same man, John turned his head quickly and indeed the man was gone from the end of the hallway and now appeared behind him. John let out a scream of surprise and fear as he fell on his behind. Staring inside the hood, John could see nothing but pure darkness.**

**"John Edward Lockhart, Your destiny is approaching. Choose wisely." The hooded man said, John panicked; but felt relieve that the man didn't ask for his wallet. John took a deep breath and blinked for just a second. The man disappeared, no trace of him anywhere. "Man, I need to drink less." John said. That was his way, knocking everything over as one big joke. The truth is John was afraid, he masks that fear with jokes and lame punch lines. This however, surprisingly didn't even freak John out. It was just as in his nightmares, you see John was having nightmare's lately of a different world. His first thought was that he was having alien dreams implanted into him, but no forum on the internet was taking him seriously. John left the apartment building without looking behind, a car was parked close by. John walked towards the car and smashed the window loudly, it was a abandoned lot; he doubted anyone would be near anyway.**

**Upon entering the car John tore the below part of the wheel off as he cut the wires beneath it. Messing around car engines is something John did as a boy, it's how he gets around town. The car refused to start a couple of times, but eventually the engine roared as the car started. A few thugs were standing in the corner watching John, but did nothing. John waved and let out a sarcastic little smile "Cya around mates" John said as he foot the pedal and drove away slowly. "Fuck you Mouse!" One of the thugs screamed behind him as he drove off.**


	6. Ezreal The Explorer

**Chapter 6**

**On the snowy mountains of Frel Jord, Udyr had left behind his alliances and set foot to the Institute of War. Why he had done so was a mystery even to his closest of friends. Udyr was not at the peak of the pillage mountains, behind him he could see the entire of Frel Jord. Fools, Udyr thought by himself. They fight and struggle for a piece of land and ignore the terrors that are soon to come. Udyr had seen the vision of the future and knew what had to be done. As he sat down on the lonely mountain top he grabbed his map and examined the scroll carefully. His time was running short and he had to find the quickest path to his destination.**

**Below him seemed a large nature made wall of mountains known as the Ironspike Mountains. Passing it would be suicide, especially seeing as the beasts who roam it are more powerful than the legendary dragon. Udyr only had one way to go, he had to travel alongside the Futuristic city of Piltover. The city was far ahead with technology than any other city in Valoran. It's city being nearly crime-free it was a refuge to many who seemed to escape the calamity of war. Udyr set away his map, and started walking as he stood up in a steady pace. Leaving footmarks behind, the cold breeze blew off his headscarf and revealed a scar on his forehead.**

**Back in Sejuani's camp Volibear was also done preparing his leave. He strapped on his final piece of armor and took his path west out of the camp. Behind him faint footsteps of a four legged creature crept closer. Volibear stayed on path without paying any attention to this noise. "Volibear, Why are you and Udyr suddenly leaving. The camp needs good warrior like you, what if the Iceborns decide to attack." Sejuani said. It was her on her battleboar who was walking behind Volibear. Volibear sighed but did not turn around to face Sejuani. "If the prophecy is being fulfilled, than we are all in danger Sejuani. If Udyr is correct, even the Iceborn would not dare to risk chaos in this time of need." Volibear mumbled. He stopped in his track as a cold breeze passed them by, Volibears face changed his expression from determined to sad. "May you be reborn in the presence of the Ice Anivia" Volibear whispered to the sky.**

**Volibear turned around and came closer Sejuani. The boar fearsome, but fearful of the large bear. "We have all faced the evil of the summoners, and their exctinction. What is to come next, is more than any of us can handle."Volibear said. "We were enslaved and used for means of war, we killed the one's we loved and it's something none of us will forget." Volibear added. Sejuani silent, terrified by the memories of the Summoners War. She knew all too well the sacrifices that were made. The summoners that were executed. It seemed like yesterday to her. Sejuani couldn't respond, her fearful and troubled face was all too obvious for Volibear. He turned around and continued west, looking back one more time, he stared Sejuani right in the eyes "There has to be peace and unity in the North. Make sure it's achieved before the terror comes in the dark." Volibears last words were.**

**The skies were clear, and birds were flying freely over the skies of Valoran. One of the birds flew east in the direction of Udyr, who was still walking his lonely path. In the distance he could see the infamous city of Piltover. Unfortunately his journey would not take him there. The great gap stood in front of him, the famous bridge of sly. As he neared the bridge, he was shocked to see what had happened. It was destroyed with no way of crossing it. Udyr found this strange, there was no word of a battle at the bridge. What was this, how would he continue his journey like this. This would mean he would have to walk back and take a long detour. In the distance behind him, he saw a figure at the horizon. Someone was approaching him at fast speed, it almost looked as if he was being chased.**

**There was no mistakes that screams and voice. That was Ezreal the famous explorer and archeologist of Piltover, but what was he doing here. And why was he running away, and from what exactly. Udyr kept staring as he neared him, bandits were chasing Ezreal; but they seemed different. Their faces were deformed and limbs were missing. They seemed nearly dead, but yet lively enough to run. Ezreal once helped Udyr uncover the cloaks he was wearing, earning a favor and debt with Udyr. Ezreal himself found a device which allowed him to teleport at short distant, which explains the fast movement speed. "Udyr, Old friend! How nice to see you" Ezreal shouted as he neared Udyr. Udyr knew those chasing him were undead creatures. Ezreal pointed behind him and laughed as he begged Udyr for help.**

**Udyr sat down in this stance and prayed to the spirit of the Phoenix. Flames rised from his cloak as it's shaped changed to that of a dreadful phoenix. His claws sharp as that of predator he began running towards Ezreal. Ezreal smiled as he activated his high tech arm cannons. Jumping in the air he turned around and show one of the undead. Udyr who was just a few inches away, clawed his way through a number of undead leaving them decapitated in his tracks. It didn't take long before all the undead were actually dead again. Udyr's cloak changed back into its normal form. Ezreal came to stand next to Udyr, looking over the dead corpses "Yeah, I found an old tomb. Wasn't as dead as I hoped it be. Udyr looked troubled, Ezreal had no notion of what danger was. He always went in head first. Ezreal looked at the bridge, as he grinned "Guess you wanted to pass it huh, there is another way…. I could show you." Ezreal said. Udyr looked bothered this time, looking at Ezreal he knew this would be a stupid plan. "I know a secret passage I once found, the only downside is…..it comes up at Zaun city. And I needed a strong ally before going there alone, you know what they say. The city is just as foul as the champions living there." Ezreal said jokingly. Udyr has heard allot about the dreaded Zaun city, one of the few evil capitols in Valoran.**


	7. Serpentine River

_**A quick foreword before I write this chapter. I would appreciate it if you could take the time to review this chapter, or any other chapter at the end. I hope that I am writing well, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I plan on writing other fan fictions, so favorite for update; or if you have idea's place it in the review. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Udyr had just found an ally in an unexpected corner, Ezreal. The two now travel to the city of Zaun, in search of passage. Ezreal had told Udyr he knows of a path that leads to the Institute of War, but to get there they had to travel somewhere. Ezreal was now leading as Udyr followed in his steps. The two quickly came to a hole in the ground where Ezreal carelessly jumped in. Udyr stood on the edge glancing down, seeing no sight of Ezreal he felt uncomfortable. "Jump down Udyr" A voice from the bottom shouted. Udyr had second thoughts, if there was one thing he feared it was heights. It took him a few minutes to get closer to the edge, looking down he feared it even more.**

**A bright explosion of light appeared from under the hole, suddenly transporting Ezreal behind Udyr. "Will you jump already" Ezreal said. Udyr tried moving further away from the edge, but fell in due to a push Ezreal gave him without warning. Udyr fell down, but his fall was broken by mushrooms laying on the ground. "Where are we?" Udyr asked. Ezreal reached for his backpack and took out a flashlight. The smell of this place made Udyr's stomach turn, it smelled so rotten. Ezreal laughed as he turned on the Flashlight revealing an old system. "This is The Zaun sewer system, the only way in and out of the east at the moment. They are busy with the bridge, but something happened at the capitol." Ezreal told Udyr. ****Udyr nodded as he rubbed the dirt off his cloak. Ezreal took out an old man, which had the entire sewer system mapped. "Alright follow me" Ezreal said. Udyr knew he didn't have a choice, he had to stick close to Ezreal for now. The faster he could get to the Institute the better. Back at the camp, Volibear had just left the tribe. Making his way, he was already quite far from it. In fact, in the distant Volibear could see the fishing village of the serpentine river. A small and harmless village, a few humans roamed there, children of the summoners that have long forgotten where they came from. Runeterra spared the children under the condition they would never be told what or who their race is. They believe they are born Runeterrians.**

**Volibear approached the village, being greeted by a couple of young kids. The half-man also roamed the village, they were creatures from the deep seas who found their way to land. "Look, it's a bear!" one of the children said. The half-man were here to make sure the children would never learn the truth. "No, It's Volibear the great. The wielder of lightning and terror of the mountain" one of the half-man said. The children looked amazed, one of them rushed off to get closer to Volibear. Yet, Volibear did not pay attention to this small child. He posed no real threat nor could he defeat him, at least that was what Volibear thought. ****"Wow! Look at that armor" The child said, as he touched it a shock of electricity got released unto his finger. "Ouch!" The child yelled. The other children laughed as they mocked his stupidity. Volibear not at the gate of the village got greeted by Lobe of the Deep Sea. "Welcome of Wielder of Lightning" Lobe said in a undermining tone. Volibear scuffed as he continued deeper in the village. It seemed a busy day, traders all over the land came here to buy fresh fish. The child who touched his armor was still following Volibear.**

**Volibear entered a huge building in the middle of the town. It seemed to be the Major's building, inside a couple of young adult, and one half-man were in the middle of a meeting. The half-man known as Jac, The Deep Terror was also present. He was the Major of the town, and had an agreement with Demacia on how to raise the children. As he saw Volibear enter his eye's showed signs of relieve. "Volibear! How great of you to show up here so unexpected." Jac said. His hands waved to the others in the room, and his tone changed to that of a strict major "Out! All of you out! Give us some privacy." Jac yelled. The others left the room, and Volibear stepped closer. Jac opened one of the cabinets and took out some fish. "This is the highest quality Serpent Fin, I saved it for when you would come" Jac said. Volibear was a sucker for fish, especially the Serpent Fin.**

**"What is it you want Jac?" Volibear said. Jac placed the fish on the table close to Volibear. Volibear didn't waste any time and shoved the entire fish in his mouth. Jac looked surprised, it would take him at least thirty minutes to finish it. "The children are doing fine, some even prove to be strong warriors." Jac said. His hands tearing the fish, and eating it bit by bit. "We have troubles at the Bubbling Bog. "Jac said. Volibears face changed as he heard the words Bubbling Bog. "What is it?" Volibear asked. Jac seemed fearful and scared to death, his face was trembling "We have had some report, that the great dragon has gone to the Bubbling Bog. We do not know why he has gone there, but we do know Baron Nashor was still at the Bubbling Bog at the time." Jac answered. Volibear turned around and took leave without saying a word. He didn't know what happened, but he sure as hell knew what he had to** **do.**


	8. Baron Nashor

**Chapter 8**

**Volibear left the village in such a hurry he forgot to clean his armor. The words Bubbling Bog haunted his mind every step he took. There were so many memories he had, so much blood was shed, and he. He was the only free creature on the fields of Justice. Volibear had a score to settle, but this would be one of the hardest battles yet to come. Volibear was at the edge of the Serpentine River as he looked across he could already see the beginning of the Bubbling Bog. Faint footsteps behind him revealed a mall boy following Volibear. Normally Volibear would ignore such things, but the Bubbling Bog is no place for a child to be. The danger that lurks there is more terrifying than most that haunt Runeterra. "Leave now child, this is no place for you to be" Volibear said. The child quickly hid behind a rock, hoping that Volibear would not see him. Releasing a loud roar, a huge strike of thunder crushed the rock; but kept the child unharmed. The child shocked by what he just saw, Volibear approached this child. "Head back to the village and tell everyone to remain there" Volibear said. The child was fearful, but his eyes determined. Volibear could see this clearly "No! You don't know me, but I will become the world's best summoner one day!" The boy yelled.**

**Volibear freaked out, the word summoner is one he has not heard in a long time. His claw reached for the boys throat grabbing it carelessly. His claws going deeper in his neck, the young boy had trouble breathing "Where have you heard that boy, I should exterminate you here for saying such things" Volibear shouted. The skies darkened as Volibear summoned a lightning filled sky. His grip now scratching the boy's neck, drops of blood drip down his neck "Let me go!" The boy yelled. Struggling to get out of Volibears claws, but a futile attempt. "Tell me who told you about the summoners boy!" Volibear roared as a strike of lightning struck down behind him. The boy trembled in fear, his pant soaked as he peed in his old pants. "I….I….D…Dreamt about it" The boy stuttered in fear. Volibear could see in his eye's that he was telling the truth, Volibear was also freaked out. The world around him was falling apart. Dangers from every corner. This boy, he knew about the summoners, but how could Volibear kill a child. This was no matter for Volibear to decide, but he could not let the boy go. He posed to much of a threat "Who have you told about your dreams boy?" Volibear asked more calmly than before. Volibear released his grip, but did not let the boy go "I….I…didn't tell anyone, no one would believe me; even if I told them." The boy said.**

**Volibear grabbed the boy by his waist and threw him on his back. The boy nearly slipped off, but held fast on his armor. Surprisingly this time there was no current that shocked him, Volibear could control it; meaning the first time he sent a bolt of electric current in his fingers on purpose. The boy figured this much out, and Volibear could see that by his expression. This boy was no ordinary boy, Volibear knew he had to keep the boy close and safe until they reached Demacia "I want to go home…" The boy said while nearly in tears. Volibear ignored the boy and continued, the boy couldn't escape. Volibear was too big for him to jump off from, he would hurt his legs too badly "No, your time here has come to an end. You are coming with." Volibear answered. The boy mumbled non sense and kept on babbling until they both reached the center of the Bubbling Bog. Volibear knew with a child to protect he was at a disadvantage if it came down to a fight. A narrow fog blocked the view, it was a familiar fog. Everything went black, as the child held Volibear in a tight grip.**

**"You have come into my territory Thunder Wielder." A deep voice said from the depths of the fog. Volibear released a current of electricity from his paws as he watched carefully what might appear from the fog. "Show yourself Baron Nashor" Volibear said. The fog slowly faded as the sight became more clear by the second. What was reveled scared Volibear, his claws retracted as the current slowly disappeared. It seemed like Volibear was preparing to give up the fight. What he saw was the might Dragon besides Baron Nashor. By the looks of it they have teamed up, but why Volibear asked himself. "Do not weary Volibear, we seek no fight this day" The dragon said in a high pitch. The dragon flew up on an edge besides Volibear. "Indeed….for this day….we come in unity" Baron Nashor said. His voice so deep the ears of the child started hurting. He covered it, which helped against the pain; but prevented him from hearing what was being said "Unity? So you have sensed it as well Baron Nashor" Volibear said.**

**"Great darkness….will swallow us all. You have to unity….the kingdom…" Baron Nashor said. Volibear was surprised by this, normally Baron Nashor would attack on sight; so would the dragon. This darkness got even them fearful. It seems so dark, that even the two mightiest of creatures are scared. "And so I was doing Baron Nashor, can I count that you will not harm anyone for the time being?'' Volibear asked. Baron Nashor a huge worm-like creature now raised from the ground, revealing his huge body "If the kingdom…..does not unity…..we are all doomed." Baron Nashor said. Volibear knew this was a chance to ally with the mightiest creature in all of Runeterra. "Than help us Baron Nashor, we have all fought against each other. Yet, We need strength in number. We need power, power like yours" Volibear said. Baron Nashor retreated back into the ground, only revealing his head "That I cannot do…my time will be near its end. The prodigal son will return, for he is close…" Baron Nashor Said. Volibear wondered what this could mean. Was he talking about the child on his back, what prophecy was Baron Nashor talking about. Volibear turned around to face the child, who fainted from the low and high pitched voices of the two. The fog raised, but in an instant disappeared again. Volibear now seemed to be somewhere else, this was the exit of the Bubbling Bog. It seems their Journey was only just beginning.**


	9. The Mad Scientist

**Chapter 9**

**Beneath the land of the east the great tunnel system of the city Zaun resided. The reason it was as huge as they say is because it's also used for different purposes. War criminals who dedicated their lives research have made it their homes in the past. Udyr found himself wandering the tunnels of these sewers as Ezreal guided him through it. This was the only path he could take to cross the broken bridge, and he was forced to follow it. It smelled badly and the filth released a faint musk of green fog. Ezreal happily jumped and teleported his way through all the debris in his way, while Udyr was made to jump over them and shove the bigger pieces aside. His hands smelling bad and his will slowly getting drained. Both of them were feeling dizzier than they liked to admit. Something was making them feel Nassau's and it wasn't the bad smell.**

**Udyr continued as his will got quickly drained. He looked as his cloak, it was covered in the green fog which metalized and soaked his cloak. Looking at Ezreal the same happened to him, Udyr thought for a second thinking back in the past it was very familiar. Within seconds Udyr started running past Ezreal in a fast pace, looking back Udyr yelled "Run! We're in grave danger". Ezreal didn't understand this, but his teleporting device was malfunctioning. He was confused, but didn't waste time wondering why it didn't work. Running behind Udyr he asked "Why, what is it?'' At that very instance Ezreal got knocked on the head by a huge metal like rod. Udyr stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and faced whoever was doing it. "Ah…. Ezreal. A nice testing subject for our next experiment" A voice said. Coming out of the green fog was a tall man, his face covered in some kind of mask. Udyr recognized this man, it was Singed.**

**Singed, The mad Scientist has delivered Zaun many creations. In fact him and had created a weapon that made sure Zaun would for long stand tall in war. However, after the summoners war, many presumed Singed to be dead. Udyr went closer as he started his tiger stance, without the spirits aiding him, this fight would prove harder than he knew. Udyr crept closer, but Singed didn't even pay attention. As Udyr made for a rush, a hard knock on his head prevented him from continuing his rush. Behind him a huge rat appeared out of the blue, it nearly seemed as he just appeared from being invisible. "Well done Twitch, it seems we can continue our experiments now." Singed said to the giant rat. This however, wasn't just a rat; it was Twitch. A champion of the League, and born in these sewers. The bad smell, and green musk was all Twitch's poison doing its job. Preventing people from using any kind of ability in these sewers.**

**Udyr was being dragged as he regained his conscience slowly. Seeing nothing but the darkened ceiling. Two voices talking in the background he could barely make out what they were saying "….experiments…..Zaun…Illegal….Zac….." Were the only words Udyr could make out of this. As he lost his conscience Udyr closed his eyes. "Udyr….Udyr….UDYR!" Ezreal shouted. Udyr slowly regained his conscience once again, only to find himself locked in a cage. The green musk covering not only him, but the entire area. "How do we get out of here?" Ezreal asked. Udyr took a few minutes to regain orientation. "I do not know yet." Udyr answered. It seemed they were truly stuck.**

**The hatch to the room opened and both Singed and Twitch came walking in. As they were talking they came to a stop when they saw both Udyr and Ezreal were awake. "Ah…. Our subjects have awaked from their slumber it seems." Singed said. He quickly walked to the table next to Udyr's cage and grabbed a metal rod that was laying on top of it "Can we do it now…can we can we!" Twitch said in a hurried voice. Singed approached Udyr's cage and poked it with the metal rod "Patience's my friend, all in good time" Singed said. Udyr knew they were planning something, and it was not something good "What is it you want from us Mad Scientist" Udyr said. Singed laughed as he heard his old title "I'm no longer a mad scientist, not after the creation of Zac…..ah you remember him" Singed said.**

**Zac was the weapon Singed created together with . It was an artificial champion who had the genes of the most powerful creatures that once roamed ancient Runeterra. Singed walked to a chest that was near the hatch, as he opened it; he pulled out a small orb. It was glowing blue and radiating some kind of faint pulse. Singed went closer to Udyr's cage and pointed the orb in his direction, Udyr fearful he stepped backwards a single step before bumping against the backside of his cage "What is that?" Udyr asked. Ezreal looked troubled, he dropped on his knees. His mouth wide open, it seemed as if he had seen a ghost. If there was someone who could tell what artifacts were, it would be Ezreal; the explorer. "Impossible…impossible…..it cannot be." Ezreal mumbled.**

**Next to Ezreal's cage a sound of wind appeared. Twitch who was stealthier at first now appeared "No….hehehe…..we have it" Twitch answered Ezreal. Ezreal was shaking, and Udyr could see by his expression that whatever Singed was holding could not be good. Ezreal regained his senses and looked at Udyr, he eye's nearly filled with tears "They have a Summoners Orb" Ezreal said silently. Udyr's face went pale just as Ezreal's. A summoners orb was the weapon the summoners used in the enslaving of champions. It allows one to control an individual from Runeterra and use him to their bidding. It seemed that Singed had obtained one somehow, and was experimenting with it. Udyr looked back as Singed, he already knew what this was "You are going to experiment it on us are you not, will you try to use it." Udyr asked. Singed face blank, but a small grin concealed "Indeed Shaman, Once I learn how to work this orb; I will be able to create copies. And once that is done, whole of Runeterra shall bow before Zaun" Singed said in a monotone voice. Udyr knew this was trouble, yet another evil force at work. There were to many dangers that were suddenly appearing from every corner of Runeterra.**


	10. Ritual Madness

**Chapter 10**

**The earth realm, the realm which invaded Runeterra a long time ago; enslaving and using the champions for war. Not all humans however, it was only a select few among the humans who called themselves summoners. Their organization found a gateway into Runeterra and with the use of ancient Runeterran technology they created the Intitule of War. The summoners orb was the weapon they used to enslave the minds of champions. After the great war, they were executed on King Jarvan's orders, their children spared; but became inhabitants of Runeterra never to learn the truth of their origin. This day is a day at the human world, the second cycle of the red moon. It is a night where the gateway to Runeterra is floating between realms. It remains open for several days, but the location is now known to many.**

**John Lockhart was still shocked about the event he witnessed in the apartment, but didn't bother overthinking it. It was probably just some creepy old guy being bored, that was what he believed. Walking outside, the street was as busy as ever; it was night. The cars honked and the people screamed, it was a vile and disgusting town to say the least. John made his way to the local bar, he was familiar with the owner here. Although he had a tab open, which was due pay; John always visited the place with false promises of soon payment. John entered the building which had a broken sign saying 'The Irish Tavern'. Inside not many people were being noisy, it seemed rather quiet for a Friday night. John made his way to the bar, where he was greeted by Macon the owner of the Tavern.**

**"Well Well, Look here. John Lockhart, did you finally come to pay the bill." Macon said. John ignored his statement and took out a few coins from his pocket. His face still sweaty from walking that long distant he laid the money on the counter. "A pint Macon" John said. Macon looked frustrated, but took out a glass from the cabinet anyway. Pouring it full with brown ale, his hand reached for a lat. Clearing the foam at the top of the mug, he placed it near John. Taking the coins he placed on the counter, Macon went along to sit on his chair at the end of the counter far away from John. John took a sip, it felt refreshing. Thirty minutes passed, but it still wasn't crowded. In fact more people seemed to leave. John was the only one left in the Tavern.**

**Something was happening, John was feeling dizzy. His head beginning to feel lightheaded, and this wasn't the ordinary drunk effect. John tried standing up, but was met with a unnatural numbness in his legs. His body feeling weaker than usual, he could barely stand "Ma-Macon. What is happening" John said. His eye's too heavy to keep open, he fell on the ground. Macon came to stand next to him, lifting John over his shoulder "I'm sorry lad, they paid me a great amount to get you wasted" Macon said. "Nothing personal, but your tab isn't going to pay itself. Consider it paid now." He added. Dragging John to a room behind the Tavern, Macon went back to the front to close the door. Two men came out of the dark corner, they were barely visible; but have been there for quite some time. One of them went to Macon and handed him a bag filled with gold coins "Now get out" One of the men said. Macon took the bag and shook it, it sounded filled beyond believe. Macon took his leave, and closed the door behind him.**

**The two men now went to the back, where John was still completely wasted. He could barely talk anymore; but saw the two men entering. He knew Macon betrayed him. His conscience being slowly drained, he soon fainted and left at the mercy of these men. Not long after he started regaining his conscience minute by minute. His leg, high in the air he was being dragged along to some basement beneath the Tavern. John slowly gained his sight in this darkness, and adjusted quickly; seeing the two hooded men dragging him along the floor. John still felt weak and dizzy, hovering between his conscience and nearly fainting.**

**A few moments later, John started gathering his strength. This time he was strapped to a chair, a gag was blocking his mouth; preventing him from speaking. The men were at a alter, it seemed weird; but strangely familiar to John. "Are preparations set?" One of the men said. The other men nodded, but remained silent. Behind them a door opened, a third men approached and went to stand beside the alter. "You both have done well" The third man said. In an instant he stabbed one of the man with a huge blade hidden under his cloak. The other was scared, trying to run away. The third man vanished from where he stood, leaving a purple cloud of high tech dust behind. He appeared behind the scared man stabbing him right through the chest. With both dead, he now approached the Alter himself. John knew this man, it was the same man who he encountered at the apartment.**

**John froze, his fear rising through the roof. "Do not fear little dove, your time has not yet come." The man said. John was sort of relieved in the moment, hearing he wouldn't get murdered like the other two. "Don't worry, I will not murder you like those two" The man said. John was shocked, that was his exact that a moment ago. How did he know what John was thinking. The man turned around and came closer to John. He had some kind of needle in his hand "Your questions will be answered in time, but first you will sleep" The man said while shoving the needle in John's neck. John couldn't last a few seconds before his eye's slowly closed and his conscience drifted away.**


	11. Yordle Land

**Chapter 11**

**The Voodoo Lands has been home to the Dark Child for many decades. The last know activity the inhabitants of the marsh lake witnessed was the arrival of Vladimir. His encounter with Annie established a new alliance between the two. Vladimir had planned this event and predicted this outcome. His intelligent mind makes him one of the most feared tacticians Runeterra has ever seen, besides the notorious Swain. Vladimir just sparred with Annie as both equal in power forfeited the duel. Vladimir had explained his plan to dominate the North and place it under Noxus control, but there for he needed Annie's help.**

**Vladimir approached the lake his new ally was glancing upon "I need your help, with your abilities we will scorch the north and lay waste to Frel Jord once and for all " Vladimir explained. Annie dark hearted by nature, her mind twisted by the traumatic events of her youth. Being distracted by the glistering lake , Annie barely heard a word he said. "Annie! Pay attention, this is a serious mater" Vladimir said with while raising his voice. "I heard you, but the north is no place for me" Annie softly answered. Clutching his fist Vladimir carefully approached. Annie stretched her hand, her palm opening; a flame ignited. The eyes of Tibbers visible within the flame, scaring Vladimir for a mere instance. "Listen carefully Annie, the world will soon bare witness to darkness like never before. We need to create one united Runeterra under one leader. We both know Noxus would create a strong military army. That is what we need, but we need your help in this." Vladimir explained.**

**Twirling around she quickly reached Vladimir, coming to a stop as she nearly bumped into him. Her eye's locked dead into Vladimir's purple pupils, she smiled demonically "Then let them come, I shall burn them to the grounds" Annie whispered. Reaching for his pocket Vladimir revealed a scroll he had hidden. Grabbing Annie's hand he placed it safely in her possession. Examining the sealed scroll before burning open the sigil. Revealing what was a letter left to her by her Father "This scroll was left to us by your father when he died. It was his last will, naming you heir to his rightful place under the Generals Mages" Vladimir explained. Annie's face boiling red "Noxus exiled my father! What right does the General have to claim his daughter". Vladimir turned his gaze to the east "It was not the Generals order, he simply acknowledges that you are heir to your father's military branch. He grants you immunity and safe passage back to Noxus" Vladimir said. Annie laughed faintly " The Voodoo Land is my home now, I do not need Noxus."**

**Vladimir feared his plan might not go as planned. Step by step Vladimir walked eastwards "Please think about this, we need you in the upcoming battle. We do not want you as a foe, but ally." Vladimir said while walking away. Annie remained in her position as she was letting the entire event sink in her mind. Looking up and seeing Vladimir in the distance she quickly came to the conclusion that this might be a way to take revenge on the general of Noxus. It would be her own dark plan to lay siege to Noxus once and for all. The game of minds was being played from all directions, it was merely a matter of time before they would all betray each other. Catching up to the slow paced Vladimir, Annie held his hand as she bunny-hopped her way along "I will only come with you to honor my father's wishes. When Runeterra is restored I shall return to the Voodoo Lands." Annie said. Vladimir couldn't help grinning at his mental victory, his pride always got the better of him "Of course young child. Your contribution shall not go forgotten." Vladimir answered. Staring at Annie's face he could already tell she had some kind of plan to betray Noxus. This didn't matter as he planned to dispose of her afterwards.**

**"Why are we not going North to Noxus?" Annie asked. Before them laid the great Sablestone Mountain. The mountain peak stretching to the clouds, Vladimir pointed to a secret passage that was barely visible "There" He said. Annie loosened her hand, stopping in her tracks she asked it again "Why are we going in the wrong direction?". Sighing Vladimir came to a stop "On my way to meet you, I came across some bandits at the Mogron Passage. Our battle has collapsed the entire way, making it impossible to travel North". Rubbing her cheek she looked doubtful "Than how are getting to Noxus" she asked. Vladimir started climbing the stale mountain as he came closer to the secret passage "This passage leads to Bandle City. An old friend there might help with clearing the passage" Vladimir said. Snapping her fingers Annie cheered for a moment "I know! Bandle city! Yordle land lays beyond here"**

**"Exactly." Vladimir said. A period of silence followed were the both started making their way to the passage. It was narrow barely fitting Vladimir through, Annie on the other hand found it more comfortable as her height managed to provide her a clear path. The path was long and dusty, nearly entrapping Vladimir multiple times. Moment later they found the exit, upon exiting a breeze of air rushed through the passage knocking both of them off their feet and down the mountain foot. It was a long way down, but they weren't harmed. Vladimir landed first, his head bouncing off the ground he exclaimed in pain. Being her size, Annie landed afterwards right on top of Vladimir. It caught most of the pain. Being undamaged by the fall, Annie quickly got up to examine the landscape. Yordle land was beautiful and untouched. In all of Runeterra Yordle Land was unharmed by the terrors of the past, being one of the few that maintained peace.**

**"Why is everything so small" Annie wondered. Vladimir needed some more time to recover from the fall, rubbing his head he turned around to view the land "Yordles are short by nature and so is their habitat. Compared to Vladimir the surrounding was also miniature, trees barely as tall as Vladimir himself. The two soon made their way further east. It would prove to be a hell of a adventure for the two new allies, one filled with deception and betrayal.**


	12. Ice Crown Citadel

Chapter 12

The story continues from the very place it started, The Frel Jord. Sejuani had decided that unity in the North has to be established. The only way she knew how was to face her sister Ashe. A royal meeting was set up, and Sejuani was invited to the Capitol. Being unfamiliar with the customs Sejuani arrived earlier than appointed. With her entire tribe at her side, they entered the Ice Palace. Citizens took this day off to hide from the tribe men accompanying Sejuani. Upon entering they already noticed the grim mood set by their arrival, it was somewhat an insult to the tribe.

"Fearsome folk these bastards are" Olaf said. Slinging her weapon Sejuani hit Olaf on the head "Silence fool, we are guests at this palace. We are here for peace, not war. Understood". Olaf mumbled before silencing himself completely. Outside the palace doorsteps Ashe was already waiting patiently, escorted by her allied champions. This meeting was not just meant for Sejuani, but Ashe gathered all the allied champions of the North together. Familiar faces roamed the streets of the Capitol, the mood turned grimmer as the remaining champions arrived as well. Ashe did not speak a word, but retired to her castle without mentioning anything. An announcer appeared as he stood in Ashe's place now "Silence!" he yelled. Taking out a scroll he started reading loudly "Dear Friends, Hereby I thank you for coming to this meeting. We will gather inside the war room in a moment. When your name is called, please do enter alone." The announcer stared around the court of the palace. It seemed rather crowded. Most of the champions were paying attention, but some were reeking of vandalism if not addressed.

"First, The winter claw tribe" The announcer yelled. Sejuani and her allies stood straight up listening carefully. "Sejuani, The Winters Claw" Sejuani stepped forward. Without looking at anyone else, she entered the castle. Making her way to the War room, she saw Ashe sitting at the very end. "Olaf, The berserker" The announcer continued. Udyr and Volibear were absent on their own journey. Ashe was already informed about this, and spoke to them a month ago. The champions of the winter claw were not present at the meeting. "Next the champions of Avarosan" The announcer yelled. Avarosan is the capitol of queen Ashe, and current location of the meeting. "Tryndamere, King of Frozen Wastes". Tryndamere scuffed his way inside, leaving a drag mark on the ground as he dragged his blade along. The announcer frustrated by this act of vandalism, Tryndamere was supposed to be King of Avarosan. Ashe was democratically chosen and that fact angers Tryndamere, making him liable to damage the reputation of the crown.

"Gragas, The Rabble Rouser". Silence dominated the courtyard, everyone was looking around; but no sign of Gragas. The announcer repeated himself, yet Gragas did not come forward. "Here!" A voice in the distant yelled. A smell of strong alcohol flew by as a breeze. Gragas reeked of beer and ale, his face drunken red. Nearly stumbling he made his way inside knocking over most of the statues in h path, the announcer placed his palm on his head; shaking it rapidly. "ok….next. Nunu, The Yeti rider". Nunu stepped forward, mounted on a Yeti his steps trembled the grounds. A breeze of cold air rushed his face as the Yeti looked up "Anivia….". Nunu stared at the yeti and patted his head. All that remained of Avarosan was Anivia, but she was in her rebirth cycle. Nunu entered the castle as the last of the champions. The warriors and guards remained outside in total silence.

Ashe head of the war room, sat at the very end of the table; overseeing the champions gathered here today. "Welcome dear friends and allies. Today we have an important topic to discuss, for far too long has the North seen war and ravaging of villages. This needs to end, at least until the darkness passes that is too come." Ashe said. Tryndamere slammed his fists on the table "Let them come, I will hack them in two if they dare stand tall" he yelled. The champions all began talking, and arguing "I remember when I hacked my axe in your chest!" Olaf said. Tryndamere was easily agitated, his hand reached for his blade, but was stopped as Ashe screamed "Silence!".

"We are here because we have all sensed this darkness, it is not simply a threat we can deal with alone. We must unite the Frel Jord under a single banner" Ashe continued. The room still quite, Sejuani stood up "Ai, and who to lead this army." She asked sarcastically. "I will of course!" Tryndamere said. "I am the true king of the North" he added. The entire room burst into laughter "A brainless goon like yourself?" Nunu said. Tryndamere's frustration was beyond exploding, his face warming up he began breathing heavily. "Leave him alone, I suggest we all lead it" Ashe said. Everyone's attention turned to Ashe, they liked the idea. "A temporary alliance, until we deal with this threat. Afterwards we can figure out politics. For now, we set up a War Counsel, every decision shall go through us first, and this castle shall serve as our headquarters." Ashe explained. It didn't take long before everyone agreed to this, a share of power for every champion in the North. They knew it wouldn't last of course, but that is why everyone was already trying to establish their position of power.

"From this day on, Until the end of the threat that we face. We now are a united Frel Jord. This however is not the end, we must unite the whole of Runeterra; but this is the first step." Ashe said. The room was filled with awe, they did not realize the whole or Runeterra was their objective. For some in the room, including Tryndamere it was his dream to command the whole of Runeterra. This might prove to be another chance for some champions to have alternative motives. The day ended with the champions establishing new homes in the capitol of Frel Jord, it would not be their base and they would temporarily reside within the castle walls.


	13. John Lockhart

**Chapter 13**

**The Northern Kingdom has now started its first steps into an allied nation. The mountains of Frel Jord has united it's champions under a single banner, claiming most territory under the 'The Silver Wolf'. Ashe has established a counsel that decides the course of action. Word of this alliance quickly spread vast over the lands, causing havoc in many cities, even riots in some. Back in the sewers of Zaun, Udyr and Ezreal were trapped in the menace of Singed and Twitch. Discovering that Singed obtained and planned to use the Summoners Orb, Udyr now faced a new threat to deal with. Ezreal already working his way, created a lock pick out of bones surrounding the cage. Ezreal reached out to unlock the lock binding the cage door, but a sudden force made the lock pick fall. It wasn't too far, so he could reach out with one hand. His hand was nearly at the key when at the same time a push knocked his hand to the ground, pinning it with a dangling force. A foot appeared out of blue, it was Twitch who was concealed in darkness. That is one of twitched abilities, to vanish in to darkness; being invisible to the naked eye.**

**"You don't think we would let you two unguarded did you, hehe" Twitch said. Ezreal lost all hope at this moment, he underestimated his opponents. He remembers his fight with Twitch at the fields of Justice, he barely made it out alive that day. The field of Justice, a gladiatorial game'; served as entertainment to the summoners or to settle disputes. All at the expense of the champions of course, who were enslaved, manipulated, and used. "Are you really going to use the same power that enslaved us all." Ezreal asked dramatically. Twitch couldn't respond to that, his face filled with envy he grabbed the lock pick and threw it away. "Hush! Singed and I have prepared a very special surprise for the both of you, hehe" Twitch replied.**

**Cloaking himself once again, Twitch disappeared in the darkness. Ezreal falling on his behind quickly began sobbing in his own tears. Udyr who was silently watching couldn't react either, he knew no way out of this situation. Ezreals sobbing was distracting Udyr's attention beyond his own believe "Quite Ezreal, We'll be fine." Udyr said. In his hopes to comfort Ezreal, he instead found a terrified man. Udyr himself lost most hopes, this cage was designed by Singed; one of the most brilliant minds in Runeterra. The door opened slowly, Singed walked in with the Orb still strapped firmly in his hand. His gaze turned to Twitch who was following behind him "They have arrived" Twitch said. Singed started breathing faster "The moment has finally appeared, let us conduct the experiment". Behind twitch another man appeared, hooded and carrying a man over his shoulder.**

**"Place him with Udyr, his time is up" Singed said. Coming closer to the cage, Udyr backed a few steps; creating space. He would not risk his own life at this instance, there is still much that has to be solved. The hooded man opened the cage door, placing the unconscious man inside. Twitch started laughing as he made his way back behind, Singed followed. The hooded man locked the cage door, rattling the bars as he made his way. Udyr trembled, he wasn't quickly scared; but this seemed like a dangerous situation. Ezreal laughed, at all the times; he found this rather amusing "The might Udyr, Trembling on his feet. I never thought I would see this day come" Ezreal said. Udyr paid no attention to this remark and quickly examined the man they placed besides him. He seemed rather hurt, and in that instance Udyr froze completely. Bursting into laughs again, Ezreal fell on the ground chuckling "Is everything frightening you today?" he asked. Udyr's attention went to Ezreal, his expression that of anger "Silence you fool! Do you not realize what is happening." He said.**

**Udyr started thinking, he faced Ezreal and started explaining "I do not know how they have done it, but this is a human man. I believe they plan to control the Orb using him. If that happens, may all the gods have mercy on us". Ezreal now feared along, he finally understood what was going on. The man who was unconscious coughed a couple of times, slowly regaining conscience he looked around him. Udyr still frozen in place, took patience in what was happening. "Where am I?" The man asked. Udyr came closer, but was surprised when the man started to panic. Never in his life did he see creatures such as these, Runeterra would be a completely new world to him. The man rocketed backwards hitting his head on the cage bars, falling unconscious once again. "Oh boy, he's a smart one" Ezreal said worried. Udyr tended the man's would with his Turtle Spirit, it seemed the green goo finally started to dissolve. Ezreal noticed this and tried his own gadgets, even though it worked the Cage was designed to prevent abilities from destroying it.**

**Slowly opening his eyes the an once again saw Udyr, but this time felt more comfortable. He knew this wasn't a dream, but he wasn't in danger from this man. "What is your name?" Udyr asked. The man slowly got up, still drowsy he examined the cage and the room "My name's Lockhart, John Lockhart". It seemed that somehow Singed managed to transport him to Runeterra. Udyr was still fascinated, it has been ages since he last saw a summoner. The door opened once again Singed, Twitch and the hooded man all came walking through. John panicked, he never saw creatures like this before; but his attention went to the hooded man. He killed those people, and abducted him. "What is your plan ?" Udyr asked. Singed laughed as he came closer "I will conquer the realms of men and gods, I will be the one who will lead Zaun to victory".**

**Singed raised the Orb half way in the air "With this, I will control the voidlings, humans and runeterrans". Udyr gasped as he grabbed the bars of the cage "Impossible! You cannot control a human, nor can you access the void. It has been closed centuries ago". The orb now rising higher "My dear friend, it is possible; for I have many friends" Singed answered. The hooded man approached Singed, taking of his hood a familiar foe was revealed "I have sided with Kassadin, The void walker; With my technological research I have created passage to both the Void and Earth Realm". Udyr seemed shocked once again, this week was getting all the worse. Ezreal pale as a ghost, couldn't speak a word. Kassadin was one of the Voidlings, a half-ling and threat to the entire world.**

**Singed now raised the Orb completely, speaking ancient Runeterran he activated what seemed to be a pulse "Now, the power will be mine!" Singed yelled. The orb pulsing more by the second, John was screaming in agony; not soon after Udyr and Ezreal. The pulses became more violent, at a point even Twitch and Singed were gasping for air. The pulse was beyond powerful, Kassadin could feel this and vanished inside his void portal. "Why is it not working!" Singed yelled. Twitch looked confused, but couldn't talk due to the pulsing of the orb. It started lighting up, the void portal still open; Singed and Twitch made their way inside. The Orb was about to explode. A huge white flash followed, a pulse as powerful as lighting surged the entire sewer system.**


	14. The Void

**Chapter 14**

**Total darkness reigned as Singed made his way through the portal Kassadin left open. Trying to find his orientation, Singed soon understood his surroundings. He was walking in the same sewer system, but this was a different dimension. Darkness roamed here, a vile stench of evil. His sight quickly turned as he heard roars of savage creatures. The shadows seemed alive, and dreadful creatures lured inside. Singed stepped backwards seeing as the shadows moved closer. Examining the habitat, Singed soon realized he had traveled to the Void. It seemed his latest invention had worked, a flash of dark matter busted behind him as Kassadin appeared "How did you come here?" Kassadin asked. Kassadin was the Void walker, his ability allowed him to travel freely between dimensions. "I created a belt which allows me to attach my soul to another, I used on you; allowing me to travel as you moved between dimensions"" Singed answered.**

**Kassadin seemed impressed, such technology he rarely sees "So it seems you live up to your reputation". Kassadin looked around, looking for Twitch "And your friend?" he asked. Laughing faintly Singed moved closer to Kassadin "A tool, not a friend" he said. Kassadin nodded as he moved to exit the sewers, Singed slowly following him "Welcome to the Void" Kassadin said. Singed was fascinated, not once did anyone travel to the void; he was the first to discover the many secrets. Kassadin was worried, but did not act. "It seems exactly the same as Runeterra, even the objects and landscapes are exact" Singed said. Kassadin looked back to him, but did not stop walking "Yes, The void is a very curious place." Kassadin answered.**

**"The void is a manifestation of evil, the evil of Runeterra. You see, long ago the gods created Runeterra as a haven for the good souls. Peace reigned for millions of years, until one of the gods sought to bring power into the world. This power corrupted the souls living there, creating darkness in a haven of light" Kassadin explained, Singed carefully listening." The gods quickly came to the conclusion the souls were not ready for such power, and locked it away beyond the reach of any man. They created a blank realm, with the mere force of that power, what they did not realize was that this power had already manifested the minds and gained its own knowledge. It became so powerful and dark it created its own realm, known as the Void. It used the memories of those who once wielded it's power and created a replica of Runeterra. It named itself Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void." Kassadin continued. Singed was intrigued by this story, slowly walking outside he could see what Kassadin was implying with a darkened world. Everything seemed evil and corrupted, even the creatures that roamed the Void.**

**"Vel'Koz created an army of his own blood, Voidborn creatures as powerful as he is himself. He tried entering Runeterra, but the gods managed to slow him down; creating a restriction. The sun of Runeterra is toxic to Voidborn creatures." Kassadin finished. Singed found this story fascinating. As they were already outside, a breeze of musk passed by; it reeked of death. Rivers of blood and trees dead, but living. He couldn't help but swallow his pride and step closer to Kassadin for protection. As they were passing by Piltover he could see old statues of old Runeterra, time stood still in the Void. Kassadin came to a stop, it seemed they had reached their destination. A light of dark energy appeared in front of them, revealing a hovering man with a number of voiding creatures escorting him. Singed recognized this man, it was Malzahar; The prophet of the Void. A man who once obtained his power from the energy of darkness, just as Kassadin did.**

**"What is this! You were fighting against Malzahar, not for him." Singed yelled. The past held a grudge war between the two, Kassadin always fought against the intentions of Malzahar who seemed to spread the void to Runeterra. Kassadin was a force for good, or at least so it seemed. "Silence!" Kassadin yelled back. Singed quite as could get listened to what the two were about to say. "The prodigal son has returned." Kassadin said. Malzahar seemed satisfied and looked around "Where is he?" he said. Kassadin lowered his head "The Orb had a unexpected reaction to the meeting, activating on its own. I was forced to take my leave". Malzahar exclaimed in fury, raising his hand a force gripping the neck of Kassadin "Why are you here! Go and bring him back!" Malzahar ordered. Kassadin nodded as he turned around. Singed was shaking his head "This wasn't our deal, the son was ours". Kassadin moved forward slowly, unsheathing his blade "I am truly sorry, but I am forced to do this. They have my daughter." As Kassadin moved forward, a crack of a bottle distracted everyone. Poison flower through the air, and Kassadin without realizing it got covered in Singed sticky goo.**

**"Hehe….seems like I saved your life" A voice said, coming out of the darkness was Twitch who was apparently following them. Singed nodded as he ran away, Twitch recovering himself in darkness seemed invisible even to the voidborn. Singed had already planned traveling to the Void, and gave Twitch the same belt to use, in case anything went wrong. "We have been fooled Twitch, they used us. Just as I expected." Singed said. Twitch was close by and listening, but remaining quite as he examined the surrounding. "How do we get back, we need to obtain the son". Twitched asked. Singed smiled as he took out a device "This is a compass, that in Runeterra does not work; but here it points to the lost city of Icathia. According to a tablet I found, it contains the portal Kassadin and Malzahar used to travel to the void before they obtained their power. If I'm correct, it should get us back to Runeterra" Singed explained.**


End file.
